


everything, it must belong somewhere

by loonyBibliophile



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 And the Point of Salvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel is laying in one of the mostly hidden rooms of the library, hanging off the side of a sofa. Ostensibly, he’s scrolling through his phone, but really he’s staring into space with his screen in his face. The events of the day weigh heavy in his head and in his heart, but he’s trying to seem unaffected. Both because he desperately wants to be, and because as far as his teammates knew, he didn’t remember a thing. It had just seemed easier to lie than to have to be better....</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything, it must belong somewhere

Ezekiel is laying in one of the mostly hidden rooms of the library, hanging off the side of a sofa. Ostensibly, he’s scrolling through his phone, but really he’s staring into space with his screen in his face. The events of the day weigh heavy in his head and in his heart, but he’s trying to seem unaffected. Both because he desperately wants to be, and because as far as his teammates knew, he didn’t remember a thing. It had just seemed easier to lie than to have to be better.... He’d rather just keep being the person they expected him to be. Well, most of them. Jake and Flynn, all the time. Eve sometimes. But Cassandra was different, or at least it seemed like it. She was the one always saying there was good in him somewhere, or that things weren’t his fault. 

He felt the warm ghost of a kiss on his cheek and the smiling image of her face, lips forming the words “You’re a hero” and he shook his head. If he was the sentimental type, he’d lock the memory away for a bad day. Or a bad night, a night filled with fitful sleep and unpleasant dreams. But, obviously, he wasn’t the sentimental type. Nope, not at all. A soft knock and a shape in the light from the now open door startled him into awareness.

“Hey.” Cassandra smiled, her voice low and even. Ezekiel coughed and sat up, attempting to look completely normal. 

“Hey Cassandra. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” she shrugged, and brushed a tangle of hair behind her neck as she lowered herself onto the opposite end of the sofa. There was something about the way she sat and held herself that made him sad. It was like she had an urge to be invisible, to take up as little space as possible. It was so different than when she was doing math, her arms flung wide, waving her hands, talking a mile a minute. She glowed when she did that. 

“Why?” his demeanor faltered, and he watch Cassandra’s arm twitch, like she wanted to reach over but stopped.

“Because you remember.”

“I already told you guys, I really don’t. So I guess you’re all going to have to deal with plain old world class thief Ezekiel instead of hero Ezekiel.” he smirked, but they both knew it was half hearted. Cassandra pursed her lips and shook her head. 

“You remember. I could tell then, and I can tell now.” she paused and smiled sadly, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. “I know you, ‘Zekiel.” 

Before she could move her hand away, Ezekiel startled her by placing his hand over hers, keeping her from moving. He nodded. 

“I know.” and it was true. He didn’t know when or how it had happened, but she did know him. And he couldn’t remember the last time someone had known and understood and cared about him, just because they wanted to. Just because they liked him. He squeezed her fingers and sighed, leaning back. 

“Are you okay?” she asks again, scooting close and leaning back so they were on the same level. 

“... No. Not really, if I’m honest.” 

“I tried to go after you, you know.”

“What?”

“When you jumped. I tried to grab you. Eve pulled me back.”

“... In one of the loops, I pulled you aside, and I told you not to go. That I couldn’t watch you die anymore. But then you… you left anyway.”

“I’m sorry.” Cassandra frowned, looking down at her hands. “That doesn’t sound like me.” 

“You didn’t know.” he shrugged, but Cassandra shook her head. 

“It doesn’t matter… I don’t know about you but I like to think that we’re… you and I.. were sort of different, from the others, aren’t we? Eve and Jake and Flynn don’t treat us the way we treat them, or the way they treat each other. So it’s up to us. To treat each other the same.” 

“To be fair, Eve and Flynn don’t treat anyone the way they treat each other.” Ezekiel smirked again, a real on, and Cassandra nodded, giggling. 

“Yes, that is true. He certainly brings out the girlish side in her and he… tries? For her. I think anyway.”

“Jake, on the other hand, doesn’t trust either of us as far as he could throw us.”

“That’s definitely true. Though, mostly because I think Jake could probably through me pretty far, actually.”

“Jake needs to get over himself.” 

“Oh, ‘Zekiel, don’t be mean.” Cassandra chided, but there was no force behind it, and she sighed, tilting her head onto Ezekiel’s shoulder “You know he told me he would never trust me again? No matter what I did?”

“What? Just because of the thing with the tiara or whatever?”

“It was pretty awful of me.” 

“You were scared, Caz. Everyone gets scared.” 

“You don’t.” her voice was a slip of a whisper when she spoke, but despite the soft tone, it startled Ezekiel. 

“That’s not true. I was terrified today. I’m terrified of losing you… guys. You guys.” he cursed internally, and hoped to god her wasn’t blushing, revealing his almost fumble.

“How many times?”

“I don’t know. Hundreds. Maybe more.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’d do it all over again.”

“I know.” Cassandra offered him a simple smile, slipping her fingers into his. “I told you. I know you, Ezekiel. And I trust you. Even if Jake and Flynn think you’re a no good scoundrel.” her voice was teasing but her face was serious, and he smiled at her. 

“And I trust you. And I know you can do whatever you want to, even if Jake and Eve seem to think you need a protective detail to go get take out.” 

“I keep hoping they’ll grow out of that.” she said with a laugh, blowing her bangs from her face. 

“Fat chance, Caz.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

“They should watch you. When you work, I mean. Then they’d see who you really are.” Ezekiel mumbled after a long pause, and Cassandra tilted her head up at him, curious.

“What do you mean?”

“When… when we’re just sitting around you’re so small and quiet, like you want to vanish into the wallpaper or something, and by the way I will gladly form a truce with Jake and kick the shit out of whoever made you that way, but then when you’re working a problem out in your head you just… glow. You glow, and you’re a million feet tall and you just look so sure of yourself and so happy, and that’s wh-” 

Ezekiel didn’t finish his stammered diatribe, as it was interrupted a lapful, and shortly after a mouthful, of Cassandra. She pressed her hands to the sides of his face, stroking his cheeks as she kissed him, and pulling away to shake her head, incredulous, as he stared at her, dumbstruck. 

“Ezekiel Jones, you are the most astonishing man I have ever met.” 

“Oh.” he grinned dumbly but said nothing else, reaching up to pull her face back to his, sliding fingers into her hair. She was impossibly warm and soft against him and he was suddenly very sure he’d found the one thing in the world better than a successful heist: kissing Cassandra Cillian.

“Why me?” he murmured as she pulled back again, curled tight against his chest, with her hands running a path from his scalp to his neck and back again, over and over. 

“You trust me. You see me.” her voice is soft but emphatic and she’s clutching the sides of his face again and he just knows he’s grinning like a damn buffoon. “And I see you. And I trust you.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to keep an eye on each other, won’t we?” he smirked up at her, tugging a tendril of soft red hair playfully. 

“Yeah.” she smiled softly, letting herself melt into him. “I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to bring myself to watch this episode, and it hit me right in the face, so even though the ep came out a million years ago, I just had to write this. Also, don't get me wrong, I love the rest of the team to bits and pieces, but I'm not always wild about how they treat Ezekiel and Cassandra.


End file.
